Panem Drama
by FoxFaceBerries
Summary: My new version of Panem High written in a different way! Hope y'all like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so this is my second basically redo of Panem High, called Panem Drama. I hope you enjoy!**

Katniss' POV

I lied in my bed with my pillow above my head, trying to block out the sounds of Prim and my mom having a fight. Prim was my little sister. She was the cutest little thing ever but was annoying the crap out of me. She came storming into my room and sat on my bed. I was still a little groggy when I woke up but I was able to speak.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

Prim just glanced at me, squinting her baby blue eyes. Her hair was half in a French braid and half flowing down over her shoulder. She kept sitting there, like I was able to do something if I didn't even know what the problem was. Bitch, please. I got out of my bed when I heard Prim's frail little voice starting to call me some not very nice names.

"Look, I don't even know what your problem is. Just get out of my room if you're gonna be like this. Go you little brat." I screamed, excusing her from my room.

She walked over to me, gave me a faint little smile, and then kicked my shin with the heel of her white sandals. She started to laugh at me when I fell to the floor clutching my leg. She left without an apology. I got up a few minutes later and got dressed. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a sparkly light pink tank top and a white sweater. I braided my hair down my back and had black ballet flats. When I walked downstairs, I saw Prim with the other half of her hair braided. I smiled at her and she threw a piece of toast at me. Damn that bitch.

"Hey Katniss, are you excited for your first day of your junior year?" My mom asked, while serving me breakfast.

"No." I replied flatly. My mom looked slightly confused but I just shrugged it off. Being a new girl sucks. Especially if you live in a town these people's great grandparents were toddlers together. It sucks like crap. I finished my bowl of fruit loops and got in my mom's car. We have a blue Rav4 which is just as embarrassing because everyone around here drives red Porches. Just another perfect way to start my day. My mother said goodbye to Prim because she is still in 8th grade and the middle school starts an hour after the High School. I sat shotgun and listened to these pair of singers I really liked. They were called Enobaria and Cash. Enobaria had smooth tan skin and long black hair. Cash's real name was Cashmere. She had curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. They weren't that talented but they were pretty and seemed like best friends. My mom pulled up to the drop off where all the students were hugging each other saying how great their perfect little lives are. Most of them are sluts. Not being mean, just being honest. I got out of the car trying to avoid the stares of some girls. I walked over to this blonde girls who looked almost just like Cashmere but a little prettier.

"Oh hi, you must be new here. I'm Madge Undersee. I think I've seen you around the neighborhood." Madge said. Great, a new friend. Let's just hope I don't make a fool of myself or goodbye reputation. Not that I care about it or anything.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." I said softly.

I saw a couple of other girls run up to us. They reminded me of Enobaria and Cashmere. They look friendly but there was no way I would be getting in the way if their friendship. One was small and had long black hair. She looked sort of feisty at the girls who were whispering about her. The other girl and a foxlike feature to her face. She was very tall and had fire red hair. She was very beautiful. Madge smiled and said "Katniss this is Clove," Signaling to the small girl "And this is Marissa, but we all call her Foxface."

Appropriate.

"The other people we hang out with are Annie and Glimmer. They're always late so I figured it would be best just to tell you now." Madge said.

I nodded slowly. Clove tapped me on the shoulder s we got to the front of the crowd and weaseled our way into the school. I instantly saw a woman with a pink wig with and a crazy outfit. It was a pink blazer. Not just a regular pink like I'm wearing but brighter than neon. Her skirt was the same color but her shirt was a lavender color. She had dark purple and gold lip stick on and she had pasty white skin. I hated when people did that.

"Why, hello there. Are you here for your schedules?" She asked in an overly chirpy voice. I almost covered my ears but that would not start my day off well. I guess the other girls were really good at this acting stuff so Clove just put on a fake smile and said "Yes Mme. Trinket. I'm Clove Sevina."

Mme. Trinket started to nod frantically then she looked through her files. She finally pulls out a paper and reads aloud "Clove Sevina?" Clove started to nod and took her folder. This happened until I was the last of my group to get my folder. "Uh, Katniss Everdeen." I said. Mme. Trinket smiled and handed me my schedule. I ran over to Clove, Foxface, and Madge. There was this curly haired brunette standing with us to. I didn't know who she was but I didn't want to sound like a bitch so I just waited for them to introduce me to her.

"Oh where are my manners? Katniss this is Annie. She's _usually_ late but apparently not this time." Madge said poking Annie.

I mouthed the word hi and Annie looked down at herself and blushed. She was really shy. Poor thing. Foxface walked over to me and grabbed her schedule. I looked up to her confused but she just rolled her eyes and laughed. "We need to compare schedules silly!"

I nodded and pulled out my schedule. She took it out of my hands and compared them. She gave it back to me and smiled. "We have all the same class except homeroom and science." Clove stumbled her way over to me and took my schedule. She turned over to Madge and Annie and said "Lucky bitch got math with Fox."

Madge and Annie looked at me with their mouths wide open. "So unfair. Foxface is the best at math. I wish I got math with her." I smiled a little and walked to my homeroom. My teacher was Mr. Abernathy and he seemed nice. Until I met him.

HE had a ripped white and beige suit and a couple bottles of white liquor all emptied out on his desk. He was passed out with his dirty feet kicked up on the desk. I sat at an empty table and started to sketch a picture. I felt a strong hand press down next to me after a few minutes. "Is this seat taken?" The person asked. I shook my head and he sat down.

"Are you new here? My name is Thresh." Thresh said. He had dark skin and huge muscles. It was obvious he was on the football team because of his shirt. It had the number 42 in the front and it had the last name Okeniyi in the back. I'm guessing that was his last name.

"I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. And yes, I am new to Panem High." I said in a mature tone. He smirked a little. "Oh and can you tell me the deal with him?" I said motioning over to the now snoring Mr. Abernathy.

This made Thresh laugh. 'Well, I take it he's drunk, like always." He picked up a piece of paper and threw it in Mr. Abernathy's mouth. He didn't even flinch. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing like a complete moron. The bell started to ring and I ran to my first period class which was science with Woof. Ha, Woof. What kind of name is that?

I walked in and saw a beautiful blonde girl sitting by herself at a table. I was about to walk someplace else when I felt Clove tap me on the shoulder. "Come on Catnip, let's go sit with Glimmer." She said. I walked over with her and said "My name is Katniss."

Clove stopped in her tracks, looked into my eyes and smiled. "Have you ever heard of a nickname?" She asked. I shrugged and pulled up a chair next to Clove. Glimmer looked up and smiled. "Are you new here?" She asked.

I tried my best not to roll my eyes but I couldn't help it. I hated when people asked me those questions. "Yup." I said, popping the p. Glimmer smiled.

Clove gasped as Glimmer immediately signaled over to someone who was walking in the door. There were two tall boys. One, who barley had any muscles but just enough to make girls fall for him, and the other was a burly boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't nearly as muscle induced as Thresh. "Who are they?" I asked.

Clove pulled me over and whispered "That's my boyfriend Cato, and his lackey Marvel. I was only gasping because he has become, well, stronger since the last time I saw him."

"But didn't you see him over the summer?" I asked. Clove looked down sadly at the table. It looked like she was trying to hold back tears. I held up my hand to apologize but she stopped me. "No it's okay. It's just that Cato has been serving in the army for the summer so this is the first time I saw him."

Woof started the class and I couldn't help but feel awful. What a way to kick off our friendship, right? The bell rung and I got up to leave class when I bumped into these two girls. "Hey, watch it!" One of them screeched.

I looked up and saw a beautiful blonde and smoothed skin girl. Oh lord someone save me. It was Enobaria and Cashmere.

**Okay so what do you think? Much better than Panem High I hope! So what do you guys think of it? Any harsh comments, ideas, praise…? **

**What I really wanted to know is who do ****_you_**** guys think should be the couples? Okay that's all for now!**

**-Kiley**


	2. Important AN

**HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP!  
Okay, so I have gotten so many reviews that I would love to thank you for but I am at major writing block. I thought leaving off at a cliffhanger would help me some but I underestimated that.**

**So if my sweet reviewers could give me some ideas you'll be a shoeing for a shout out! Hmm… Hmm….**

**SO GIVE ME SO IDEAS!  
Love you all!  
-Kiley**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch plans )

**Hey all y'all followers. Just in case you're confused which I'm almost positive you will be, this chapter is written the day after Enobaria and Cashmere mysteriously show up in my crappy chapter. So just enjoy!**

KPOV

I slam my alarm clock off. I was not in a good mood because of what happened yesterday. First, I had to put up with Prim, the bitch, Everdeen. Then I run into the most famous teenage pop stars in the world, Enobaria Hellman and Cashmere Turner. If it wasn't clear, they weren't my biggest fans. Then in my History class, Mr. Crane gave us a pop quiz on the Mesopotamian civilization. First of all, which teacher known to Earth gives a pop quiz on the first day of school? Second, why was the pop quiz on Mesopotamia? We learned about that crap in 6th grade. We're juniors now. How in the name of Snow are we supposed to remember that?

I hear the faint, yet angry shriek of Prim. This wakes me right up. I hear her footsteps stomp up the steps and I quickly slam the door and lock it. The last thing I need today is to hear, see, or even think about Prim. This is good because I don't really think I need to think about anything right now.

I grab my brush and form a French braid in my hair. I pick out a pair of jeans, a green tee, and a brown belt. I throw them on myself and quickly put on my sneakers. I would usually wear something a little less, well, sporty. But I have gym today with Brutus and I hear he's a stickler, so I guess it's good not to get on a teachers bad side the second day of school.

I race down the stairs and grab the box of cereal from Prim's hand. It's not as cruel as it sounds. She was just reading the calories and stuff like that. I, on the other hand, actually need the box for food. She started pouting and kicking the table but my mom scolded her right away. I felt proud of myself. Not for getting Prim in trouble, just for showing her up.

"Katniss, honey? Do you need a ride to school?" My mom asked while cleaning the dishes. I hold up my finger as I finish chewing on my cereal. "No." I finally say. "My friend Annie and Marissa are giving me rides."

"Katniss has friends?" Prim said quickly before getting sent to her room by my mom. I finished one last spoonful of cereal before I heard Annie honk the horn. I put my dish in the sink, kissed my mom goodbye, and left.

Annie's car was amazing. It was a topless Mercedes Benz and it was a bright blue. Annie was driving, Foxface was in the passenger's seat, and two other boys I had never met were sitting in the back. There was a seat in the middle of the two for me. I hopped over one boy and into the center. The blonde boy next to me looked at me impressed, but the other couldn't have cared less.

"Katniss! The next time, you're picking us up. You live so far away from the school." Annie said. I had never seen her talk as perky as she was before. Probably trying to impress the two boys sitting in the back. Annie started to drive to school as Foxface turned around and started talking to me about our classes.

"Okay so I was like to Madge that… oh wait, Katniss, you didn't meet Peeta and Finnick!" Foxface said. The bronze haired one shook hands with me first.  
"I'm Finnick Odair, yes, _the _Finnick Odair. Legendary swimmer, swimsuit model, and sexiest man alive based on Panem's High newspaper." Finnick said. I could hear Annie groan to herself while driving. That made me and Foxface laugh. The blonde looked over at me and smiled.

"I'm Peeta Mellark. I own the local pizzeria downtown." He spoke.

I smiled at him. It seems that all of these people were filthy rich and I was just, well, you know, filthy. Just because they come from a rich area in the Rocky Mountains and I come from New York City doesn't make them better than everyone else, right? Well, my friends in the City would disagree.

Annie pulled into the school and dropped us off. She drove around to find a parking space. I walked in with Foxface but we ended up splitting our ways to get to homeroom.

I walked into the classroom and it was a riot. As usual, Mr. Abernathy was passed out with a wine bottle in one hand and a cigar in the other. I fought my way through paper airplanes and couples making out just to get to my seat. Thresh was sitting right next to me. I felt pretty awkward sitting next to him, because you know, I barley even know him, but he seemed pretty enthusiastic about the seating arrangement.

"Hey Everdeen. I'm glad you were able to make it to class alive." He said while fiddling with his thumbs. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. I looked down and saw a bunch of papers sprawled all over his desk. He didn't seem very concentrated on doing them.

"Was that our homework from last night?" I asked.

Thresh looked at his papers and back at me and smiled. "Yeah it is. You see, I'm not the smartest person in the world so my mom signed me up for this Study Help. So I had to attend that but I didn't even pay attention. So that took until 4:00. So then, I had football practice till 6:00 and then a football game that lasted until 9:30 or 10:00."

"When did we get so close that you tell me all of this stuff?" I said joking around.

Thresh placed his giant hands on top of my piled up, slim ones. "Well," he began. "You just, well, I don't know, I feel as if, I can trust you." I felt my cheeks burning up. They were redder then the color of Foxface's hair.

"Well, I was wondering, would you and your friends want to sit with my friends and me at lunch?" He spoke, while scratching his hands. I nodded. Maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"Sure, let's eat in the yard." I said.

He mumbled something under his breath and got back to his homework. I felt as if the angels had picked me up and carried me into a beautiful Winter Wonderland with candy, puppies, and rainbows. But I was quickly snapped out of my fantasy when the bell rang and I had to go to science.

As I walked in, I saw immediately saw Woof yelling at Glimmer and trying to take away her phone. I didn't want to interfere so I just stood by the wall near the door. Clove came right after me and stood next to me. "Why are you just standing here?" She asked.

I pointed over to Glimmer and Woof. Right now, Glimmer was in the process of kissing her phone goodbye. I heard Clove groan. "I can't believe Woof had the nerve to take away Glimmer's phone. Things are not going to be pretty anymore." Clove said. We both giggled a little but immediately shut up when Woof left Glimmer crying at the table. Clove and I flashed each other worried looks and walked over to Glimmer.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Clove spoke in a soothing voice.

"That friggin, moron, bitch, slut, damn teacher Woof took away my phone." She spoke turning her tears into acts of violence. I pushed the box of scissors and pencils away from us.

"Good idea." Clove whispered to me.

Glimmer was hysterically crying for the rest of class and we class ended Clove had to basically carry her out of class. I didn't know girls here got so worked up over phones. I mean, I don't even have a cell phone. Well I do, but it's just a flip phone. Nothing huge.

I saw Enobaria and Cashmere chatting amongst them once I left the classroom. I was able to slip by them without the huge commotion that was caused yesterday. I mean, you would not believe it. Enobaria had actually called over 5 freshmen over to pat her clothes clean of the water she spilled on herself. I didn't really get the point of that. I mean, I knew she was rich and famous and all that jazz but didn't know she would be that big of a bitch. So before Enobaria could've laid an eye on me today I was able to sneak past her and into my math class.

I have math with this nut-job named Beetee. He had pointy grey hair and round glasses. Everyone at this school calls him a nerd, which is not unusual but if he taught at my old school people would refer to him a nerd too. And my old school was very nice, nobody ever talked to anyone, so that's saying something big.

As I walked into class I took a seat next to Foxface. She was humming something while finishing a math equation that Beetee had put on the board. I listened to her sing softly. DAMN! She was amazing! "Wow, Fox, you're amazing." I said.

Foxface gasped a little. She blushed and faced me. "I didn't even know you were here. How much of that did you exactly hear?" She asked.

I giggled and said "Not that much."

Foxface turned away and blushed. I giggled as Marvel and Peeta entered. Peeta took a seat next to me and Marvel took a seat next to Foxface. I could swear I heard a little giggle out of Foxface but I didn't want to say anything. I felt an arm around my neck. I looked over at Peeta and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "What's up Mellark?" I said jokingly pushing his arm off.

"Just trying to get past this heat wave but, oh wait, it's just you." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes along with Foxface. I then felt to hands come onto my shoulders. "What are you doing Mellark? Flirting with the poor new girl?" A voice said behind me.

I looked up and saw the face of Clove's boyfriend, Cato Harley. He pushed Peeta away from me and sat down. He had on a ripped plaid shirt and a sweaty grey t-shirt with messy blue jeans. He looked stupid but I guess he was trying to come off as a badass.

Class started and Mr. Beetee was stuttering over his words and fiddling with his hands while telling us about some sort of Calculus problem but I was just thinking about lunch next period. I knew that my group sort-of hung out with Thresh and his friends but they were known as the jocks, which meant, at least in this school, that they were popular. I've only known my friends for a couple of days now but I can tell that they were not popular. In fact, from what I have seen I would have considered then the anti-popular. But hey, I'm not judging. I never was, never will, and definitely never planning to be popular.

Before I knew it the bell had rung and I was heading outside to the fields to eat lunch with my anti-popular friends, my popular, I think maybe, crush, and other popular people I don't even know. I don't know if this is good or bad.

Crap.

**Okay so that was NOT a good chapter but it took me forever to write so I'm happy I can just get this over with. I hope y'all keep on reviewing because there will be more drama, more couples, and more of the other stuff I'm too lazy to remember xD. So I will try to do more POV's next chapter. If you guys have any ideas, praises, constructive criticism, or anything else, I am all open to hear it. Until next time!**

**-Kiley**


End file.
